


Memories

by terushiima (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/terushiima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto's dead, Akaashi recalls their love story for the children. (Really bad at summaries, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My name is Terushiima. This is my first work posted on this site. It may not be too good, and there might be mistakes and I apologize for that beforehand. I stopped writing completely for around 5 months and have just started trying to get back into it. I'm hoping to get better with it again. Please leave me some reviews, any and all are appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Instagram -  
> @tetsuruo  
> @akaashi_kun

Years after Bokuto's death, he had not yet been forgotten. He lived on in the memories of his loved ones. Every year they had a party in remembrance of the time he lived. This year was no different.

It was a beautiful summer day, the sun shined warmly, the flowers blew with the gentle breeze of the wind, and you could smell the sweet summer air with even the slightest breath. Everyone was content. Espescially Akaashi. He sat alone under the shade of a tree with his eyes closed. He rocked in his chair, rolling his neck silently before sighing and slowly opening his eyes.

"Grandpa's awake!" One of the children, Yasuha, shouted.

There was a resounding chorus of excitement as a small group of children ran up to him, slipping and tripping on the grass as they approached. "Grandpa! Tell us the story again about Grandpa Koutarou, please!"

Akaashi chuckled, waiting for everyone to settle down. Leaning forward in his chair, he readied himself to tell the story of the man he loved. "Okay.." He began.

"The two of us first met in highschool where we were both on the volleyball team. He was quite annoying back then, always spontaneously sinking into his dejected mode," Akaashi laughed. "It wasn't until my second year and his third that I realized I even had feelings for the fool. I thought it was a one-sided love for a while, so i never made anything out of it."

"One sided? What does that mean?" Shouta interrupted.

Quickly responding with "It meant he didn't love me back," he continued. "I ended up following him to the same university after my graduation. Somehow, we had gotten put together as roommates. I was so happy we were together once more! We were both on the volleyball team again. We were a pretty strong team, and almost made it into the collegiate championships. We lost in the semi-finals. After that game,--"

He was interrupted once again, this time by little Yoshio. "You lost?! But you and Gramps are so good at volleyball!" The boy had a slightly shocked expression on his face. He looked as if he wanted to say something else before Yasuha cut in - "Be quiet, Yoshio! This is your first time hearing the story, just let him talk."

Akaashi was amused by the childrens' bantering. "Shh, let me finish.." The group surrounding him got quiet quickly. Taking a breath of the sweet summer air,  he started again."Hmm, where was i? Oh! As I was saying, after that game of course, Bokuto entered his dejected mode. He thought our team losing when we were so close to winning the championship was all his fault." His eyes wandered, as if attempting to seem like he was trying to recall the events that happened afterwards. He knew damn well exactly what followed.

Leaning back in his chair to rock a bit, he clenched his fist uncomfortably. "I had to comfort him, I did. I just wasnt quite sure how. When I went into the locker room after everyone had left, if was just the two of us there, Bokuto being the baby he was over there crying in the corner," the memory made him smile a bit. "I always knew how to calm Bokuto down, but that one particular time, I didn't. I kept tripping over my words and didn't know whether or not I should have touched him in effort to console him. So, when he looked up at me with tears in his eyes, I lost it. I leaned down and kissed him at that very moment."

For a reason unbeknownst to Akaashi, this was the group's favorite part of his story. Their faces lit up like sunflowers ready to bloom. This was his favorite part too, but he knew the reason why in his case.

"I was surprised that he kissed me back, and um. We'll skip a few parts," he blushed and went on. "Shortly after that we talked our feelings out. He told me he was in love with me too! We finalized our relationship, and yes, it was a bumpy ride but with Bokuto you can't  expect anything less than a bumpy ride. No matter how bad it got sometimes, we stuck it out. Our love was a force to be reckoned with," he chortled.

Sensing Akaashi to be done, the kids began to get up from their positions on the grass. The kids knew he wrapped the story up rather quickly this time around but it didn't bother them. As long as they got to see Grandpa Keiji happy while he told the story, they didn't care. That's why they loved the retelling about Koutarou so much.

They all ran back to the open field to play again, shouting out their thanks for the story over their shoulders they ran.  Leaving Akaashi alone again, he looked up to the clear blue sky. His thoughts began to wash over him as they often did. "Bokuto used to love the skies like this.. Wow. Sometimes i do forget he's gone..." he thought.

Kicking his feet up, he let the chair start rocking again. Letting out a slow, steady breath, he whispered to himself aloud, "Even when he was old and dying, his voice.. his voice was brittle, yes, but his eyes... oh, his eyes, they still sang the years away."

"...I love you, Bokuto Koutarou," Akaashi grinned lightly, eyes drifting closed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment feedback if you can.  
> \- Terushiima


End file.
